Cúbreme
by Sam Autumn
Summary: Detrás de su semblante pasivo, cientos de emociones se arremolinan en el interior del General Levi. Nada dura para siempre. Pero es hermoso mientras dura. ONESHOT. Erwin x Levi. Yaoi. nsfw. Spoiler. Cap 24 anime. Cap 32 Manga.


Detrás de su semblante pasivo, cientos de emociones se arremolinan en el interior del General Levi. Nada dura para siempre. Pero es hermoso mientras dura.

Se que no hay muchos fics de Eruri en español? supongo, no he viso muchos. Intenté ser muy poética por que soy muy pudorosa.. ehehe. Ojalá les guste.

Pareja: Erwin x Levi (eruri), Insinuación Levi x Eren (LiEre),

**CUBREME**

Ya todo había sido planeado, es cierto que tendría que confiar en la intuición y el plan de un niño para lo que se avecinaría al día siguiente, pero no tenían más opciones, debían apostarlo todo y actuar.

La discusión de sobremesa duró más de lo que Levi hubiera deseado, la incredulidad de Eren de que Annie era la mujer titan le tomó por sorpresa. ¿Es que Eren sentía algo especial por Annie? La simple idea encendió un sentimiento desagradable en Levi, pero intentó ahuyentar esa idea "Problemas de adolecentes", "Si siente algo por ella o no, el trabajo se tiene que hacer", "que me importa la vida personal el mocoso, puede interesarse por quien quiera...", se asombró a si mismo en ese mar de celos. Y eso era algo que él no estaba acostumbrado a sentir... confusión y negación. La realidad es que ese mocoso había sabido penetrar en él una ternura que no había sentido antes, una simpatía y compatibilidad que lo des-tanteaba por completo. Si ya de por si esos días habían hecho de éste instante un asco total, peor era pensar en esas cosas, y aún peor esas ideas... la idea de sentir algo por un chico de menos de la mitad de su edad, y AÚN PEOR... cuando sus sentimientos por Erwin no habían mermado en lo absoluto.

¡Diablos! Su mente estaba molida. Un remolino de emociones todas juntas lo ponían enfermo y de malas. Pero para su fortuna, la reunión dio por terminada, Erwin dio la orden de que todos se retiraran a dormir.

Eren le dio una última mirada, una sonrisa nerviosa, pero Levi no quiso corresponderla de ningna manera.

Levi se dirigió a su habitación, esta vez Erwin era quien le seguía los pasos. Sabía que su comandante era consciente de que estaba hecho un lío, él siempre sabía leerlo, era demasiado suspicaz, y hasta cierto punto eso le dio un poco de temor.. ¿Erwin sabría exactamente todo aquello que había estado pensando? Esperaba que no, pues aún había cosas más importantes que podían aquejarlo, como la misión fallida en el bosque . Cuando entró en la habitación el otro entró detrás de él, dejó su abrigo oscuro sobre la silla cerca del escritorio, y Levi, ignorando el resto de la habitación, se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

- Me ducharé – dijo.

- ¿De nuevo? - pero ignoró la pregunta y desapareció tras la puerta.

El agua hizo ruido al golpear sobre las baldosas, esperaba que el agua disipara sus dudas, que se llevara el dolor, que apaciguara la ira. La puerta hizo un rechinido cuando Erwin entró, una traslucida cortina de plástico, que evitaba que se salpicara todo el cuarto de baño, lo separaba de aquel intruso, sabía que Erwin lo miraba mientras era consumido por el agua.

- Tan acorralados estamos para tener que confiar en suposiciones y estrategias de críos.

- Es lo mejor que tenemos.

Era cierto... no podía objetar, pues las cosas en el bosque no habían salido como lo planeado, no tenían muchas opciones. Entonces el "invitado" retiró la cortina que los separaba, pero Levi no lo miró, por un momento se sintió avergonzado por creer que existía un interés en Eren cuando Erwin estaba ahí. Deseaba olvidarlo...

La presencia de Erwin invadió el cuadrante de la regadera, el agua comenzó a mojarlo y pronto su camisa blanca dejó ver a través de ella el color de su piel. Levi volteó levemente para mirarle de reojo, éste le tomó del mentón y suavemente le giró el rostro hasta que pudo verlo a los ojos, en esos ojos azules, el verde de la mirada de Eren no existía... se esfumaba.

El agua corría por su rostro mientras era devorado por los ojos azules penetrantes que le revolvía los sentimientos en su cabeza y su estómago, por que una vez más en ese día había sido derrotado. Si.. los sentimientos de adolecente no eran nada.. recordó por que había dejado atrás todo eso, por que muchas otras emociones lo consumieron, la vida golpeaba más fuerte que un corazón roto... era como sentirse al borde de la muerte pero seguir de pie, aunque las piernas ya no pudieran sostenerte, seguir de pié por que cree ciegamente en que vale la pena seguir así... y ese dulce veneno había sido el que lo había transformado en el hombre que era ahora, se había extendido por sus venas, era el veneno que Erwin le había dado a beber, era ese veneno el que le había salvado la vida y el responsable de haberlo convertido en ese manojo de sentimientos.

Fue un impulso natural el que unió sus labios en un beso. El agua que caía les acariciaba el cuerpo e invadía ese beso, y como el agua que se llevaba la suciedad, Erwin era capaz de llevarse las culpas, las dudas y la ansiedad dentro su cuerpo. Las manos del comandante lo recorrieron, sabían qué querían: tirar a un lado las emociones dolorosas, los recuerdos y la impotencia. Las amplias manos de Erwin lo poseyeron rosando con destreza cada parte. En el pecho sentía la presión que le hizo consciente de los latidos de su propio corazón y cómo se aceleraba, como golpeaba con fuerza cuando Erwin acarició sus pezones re-dibujando su forma, como si estuviera pintando cada detalle en el lienzo de su piel; marcando cada músculo de su abdomen con esa serenidad que caracterizaba al comandante. Levi dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el pecho de su comandante, para él ya era difícil mantenerse en pie cuando Erwin alcanzó su entrepierna.  
Unos suspiros se escaparon de los labios del general, sus pensamientos que hace unos instantes lo abrumaban se perdían en el vapor del agua caliente y en cada detalle que podía sentir, cómo las manos de su comandante se encargaban de recorrerlo sin dejar un sólo punto sin ser tocado.

Entonces comenzó a tomar ritmo, frotando hacia dentro y hacia afuera, arribando de vez en cuando para envolverlo con la fuerza de su mano haciéndolo suspirar de placer.

- Erwin... - se escapó de sus labios, siendo las últimas letras sólo un soplo que se perdió en el aire cuando una oleada de placer le recorrió su cuerpo, el ritmo bajó lentamente hasta que el comandante lo liberó. Levi tuvo que sostenerse de nuevo por si mismo cuando Erwin salió de la ducha. Fue en ese instante en que el dolor en el tobillo al apoyar su peso le hizo recordar la lesión.

El quejido fue tan leve que casi no se escuchó, pero no pasó desapercibido por Erwin

- Lo siento, ven para que pueda vendarte de nuevo.

Cuando salió del cuarto de baño, Erwin lo esperaba en una silla cerca de la cama llevando solo un pantalón para dormir, y en la mesita de noche un par de vendas limpias y ungüento.  
Se sentó en la cama cerca del comandante, subió la pierna para que fuera sencillo tratarla.

- No tienes que hacer esto, puedo hacerlo sólo... - dijo muy bajito, como si no hubiera querido decirlo.

- Lo sé – Contestó Erwin, y con delicadeza vació un poco del ungüento en su mano y lo untó sobre el tobillo hinchado de Levi. La sustancia se sentía tibia, y se convertía en calor que penetraba hasta los huesos – Hanji ha conseguido esto para ti.

- Tche... - No podía negar que le gustaba sentir al comandante dándole ese tipo de cuidados.

Después tomó las vendas y comenzó a envolver con firmeza, demostrando su experiencia en el cuidado de otros.

- Mañana te necesito a mi lado - ¿Habrá dicho eso Erwin sólo para hacerle creer que tenía una misión especial para él y que no era un problema que no estuviera en filas, para no sentirse patético con su lesión, o realmente le necesitaba a su lado?

Se limitó a mirar el piso, por su cabeza siempre pasaba la idea de que había hecho la decisión equivocada, y hoy más que nunca, pero se negaba a creerlo, debía estar seguro que tomó la decisión correcta, en especial por que tomó la decisión confiando plenamente en Erwin, no quería dudar, no debía dudar. Pero a veces las consecuencias eran demasiado pesadas...

- Levi... - éste volteó hacia su comandante, Erwin lo atrapó en la red de su mirada y no podía liberarse de ella, ese poder tenía sobre él - Confía en mi.

Y eso lo dijo como una orden. Entonces las imágenes en el bosque le volvieron a la mente. "Confío en tu juicio..." habían sido las palabras de Levi, y esa orden había desembocado en la muerte de su escuadra: Erd, Gunther, Auro y Petra... Levi abrió completamente sus ojos cuando el eco de esas nuevas palabras rebotó en sus recuerdos.

- Sí... - sí... por que si no lo hacía, sería él quien cargaría con el peso de las culpas y ya no podía vivir con más remordimientos, sí... por que Erwin era quien mancharía sus manos de sangre por él, por que Levi sería su espada y Erwin su comepecados, – Confío... aún así...

Un calor inusual subió a los ojos del general, eran las lágrimas reprimidas. ¿Porqué era tan fácil quebrarse cuando estaba con el comandante? Por que cuando estaba con él se sentía totalmente desarmado y vulnerable.

- Duele... - el mayor completó lo que Levi no pudo decir.

"Duele...", así es, que palabra tan filosa, la expresión de los labios del comandante quemaba y derretía el hielo que cubría su corazón, y el hielo derretido se volvió agua que salió de las ventanas de su alma. Levi se quitó las lágrimas del rostro rápidamente, pero no paraban. Erwin lo envolvió entre sus brazos, las gotitas saladas se sellaron en el regazo de su comandante. El dolor nunca se iba... se transformaba en una difusa sombra amarrada en el corazón con la que se debe aprender a vivir... .

Erwin tomó en sus manos su rostro.

- Estoy bien – dijo Levi frunciendo la ceja. El contorno de sus ojos estaba rosado y sus pestañas aún cargaban agua salada.

Erwin lo miró por unos segundos, y como un león que se precipita sobre su presa, se abalanzó sobre el pequeño con un invasivo y desesperado beso. Entró en su boca, ese era el veneno que le había corrompido todo su ser, un veneno dulce... que había matado su miseria y su soledad. Sintió el calor de sus labios extenderse como cascada por todos sus nervios, cayeron lentamente sobre la vieja cama, atrapados en un momento surrealista en medio de la cruel realidad, el roce de las sábanas, los besos y suspiros eran la música que acompañaban esa noche a los dos amantes.

Los labios del rubio recorrieron el torso de Levi quien dejaba escapar leves suspiros. El corazón se aceleraba y la temperatura aumentaba.

Un beso colocado en el cuello, uno en el pecho y uno en el abdomen. Erwin se tomaba su tiempo y Levi comenzó a sentir como la excitación crecía en su entrepierna. No sabía como resultarían las cosas mañana, no sabía que eventos desataría, si fueran positivos o fueran fatales, era momento de tirarlo todo por la ventana, pues lo único que sabía en ese instante era que quería ser consumido por ese trance. Erwin le desprendió las ropas dejándolo expuesto, pero no por mucho, pues el comandante tomó en sus manos ese miembro. Que bien conocía cómo se sentían sus manos, sus labios, su lengua.. Los escalofríos sacudían su cuerpo

- Demonios Erwin, te estas tomando tu maldito tiempo... - Erwin lo miró y sonrió. Tomó del ungüento de la mesita y comenzó a vaciarlo en sus manos - ¿Estas seguro que puedes poner eso ahí...?

- ¿Desde cuando te preocupa lo que ponga ahí? - Respondió divirtiendoce.

- Tch... Bastardo... ¡Mh...! - La intromisión de los dedos del rubio en su cuerpo le hizo estremecerse.

- Grita para mi... - Dijo el rubio cuando sacó los dedos y se acomodó para penetrar a su amante, las piernas de Levi descansaban a cada costado de Erwin .

- No... - Levi usualmente se cubría la boca o se mordía la lengua para no evidenciar el placer al que era sometido.

- ¿"No..."?... Es una orden, Levi – Erwin, elevó hasta sus hombros las piernas de Levi, y de una sola embestida penetró totalmente.

- ¡AAAH..! - Levi no pudo evitarlo, se llevó la mano a la boca pero ya era tarde, las ordenes de Erwin siempre se obedecían...

- Que hermosa voz... - Concluyó el rubio, Levi sólo le lanzó una mirada retadora que encendió una furiosa llama de pasión dentro del comandante.

Cada embestida era contundente, violenta, los suspiros se escapaban en el aire, la cama parecía que iba a desarmase en cualquier momento dentro de ese torbellino de locura. El calor era abrazador, el aire se volvía insuficiente, le quemaba el rostro cuando intentaba tomar aliento.

- Erwin... yo... ¡ah...! - Suspiró, y cuando alguna imagen ajena llegaba a su cabeza, una embestida nueva se encargaba de borrarla, sólo había una cosa que cabía en sus pensamientos ahora y lo abarcaba todo, así era cada vez.

La necesidad de aire aumentaba al igual que el ritmo de los embates, cada vez más rápido, y la mente de Levi se evaporaba en el placer. El canto de la noche se llenó de colores, de aromas y sabores, los más exóticos y tentadores del jardín prohibido, y esa melodía le pertenecía a a ellos y a nadie más. Y la fricción en el aire creó ese relámpago eléctrico que recorrió la espina dorsal del general, en un grito ahogado cuando llegó al orgasmo. Los espasmos fueron los que recibieron la semilla de su amante dentro de su propio cuerpo. El ritmo bajó rápidamente.

Erwin salió del cuerpo de Levi llevándose los últimos suspiros de la noche y recostó su cuerpo encima. El peso de su comandante lo presionaba. Levi pudo sentir el palpitante pecho del rubio, su respiración y su sudor.  
No estaba dispuesto a poner en tela de duda esos momentos... no, pero sobre sus emociones él no tenía el control.

La noche seguía su marcha como la de un reloj, el momento más oscuro en el que el sol está apunto de salir lo despertó. Aquel hombre aún dormía a su lado, pero había algunas inquietudes en él que no le permitían volver a conciliar el sueño. Lo observó dormir en silencio por un momento, pensó... ¿Cómo había hecho ese crío para escarbarlo y metersele tan dentro de la cabeza? ¿Porqué hasta ahora?

Se levantó y se detuvo en una de las ventanas; no.. no tenía libertad para cambiar su elección, era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban y esperar, confiar... y simplemente dejarse llevar. Por que la vida era corta, y no había tiempo para dudar.

La ciudad dormía.. todo era silencio y oscuridad, los muros y las calles pintadas de un dorado rojizo por las farola. No siempre había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar ese paisaje desde esa perspectiva... disfrutar de paz de la ciudad mientras escuchaba los respiros de Erwin durmiendo en su cama ¿cuanto tiempo duraría? ¿Cuanto más duraría su vida o la de Erwin? ¿Cuanto más duraría su pacto, su deuda y su pasión? Si algo había aprendido en la vida es que sólo una cosa se quedaba para siempre, los recuerdos, y el resto era efímero como la vida de una mariposa.

Descansó en el alfeizar de la ventana, dejando que el vidrio contagiado del frío de la madrugada le enfriara la cabeza y que el naciente sol de la mañana le cantara una canción de cuna.

Despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol le golpearon los párpados. Miró a la cama, el comandante ya no estaba, examinó la tibia manta que lo cubría. Era el saco oscuro del comandante, olia a su fragancia... el perfume había ahuyentaba las pesadillas.


End file.
